


What's the Difference Between a King and his Horse?

by Regrett



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrett/pseuds/Regrett
Summary: Sera is a spoiled brat, living off her Papa's money as she tried to be a trainer. She blames her Pokemon for any failures, and Zebstrika's decided he's had enough of the treatment. It's payback time.





	What's the Difference Between a King and his Horse?

Zebstrika hit the earth with a groan of pain, the Ace Trainer’s Meganium returning to its ball in a flash of red light. He walked over with a cocky grin on his face, holding his hand out for the expected payment. 

“Was that really the best you could do? I figured someone with a Zebstrika might actually pose a challenge, but you look like you’ve hardly ever battled before. Why did you even challenge me?” The Ace Trainer laughed as the Zebstrika’s trainer, Sera, stomped up to him, knowing she couldn’t do anything to him now that the battle was over. Sera tossed a few bills into his hand and stormed away, not even bothering to see how much she gave him. Papa would just give her more later, especially if she told him she needed it for food or something.

Sera didn’t even spray a potion on Zebstrika as she came back, tapping her foot impatiently while he struggled back to his feet, getting fed up with the amount of time it was taking him to recover. He was such a useless pokemon, always losing fights and costing her the money she was saving for new outfits. How was she supposed to get any further with such a weak Pokemon, didn’t her Papa know to buy good ones?

“Arceus, why do I even still HAVE you? I should have released you and caught a Pokemon that could actually fucking FIGHT. Maybe then we wouldn’t be losing every battle.” Sera stalked off, muttering to herself while looking through her bag for her phone, intending to call her parents. If she yelled at Papa enough, he’d send some money for her to get to the next town. She could buy a new Pokemon there, and wouldn’t have to deal with this pathetic Zebstrika any more.

She wouldn’t get the chance, though. Zebstrika itself was fed up with this treatment. The girl hadn’t even acquired him herself, he was caught professionally and given to her for her 19th birthday. She never trained him, ignored him unless she needed him for a battle, and constantly threw him against anyone she met, regardless of their experience. She was going to release him? Fine. But he wasn’t going to leave without some repayment for the way she treated him.

Sera was too engrossed in her phone to hear Zebstrika coming up behind her, but she took notice when he knocked the phone from her hands with a snort. She fell over in surprise, landing on her ass with a painful yelp as the horse Pokemon loomed over her.

“W-what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Whatever short remarks Sera had for Zebstrika died on her lips as she watched him slam a hoof into her phone, shattering the fragile device into a lump of worthless plastic and metal, completely unconcerned with the sparks playing across the mess.

She was cut off from her Papa now. Cut off from anyone who might help her, and she was suddenly aware of just how powerful Zebstrika really was. He loomed over her, mane sparking with anger, and something she couldn’t identify. She flinched as he stepped closer, too panicked to even cry out for someone to help her.

The horse Pokemon enjoyed the way she reacted to his movement, revelling in the new feeling of power. She was too scared to yell at him any more, and he was going to take full advantage of that. She needed to shut up for a good long while, and he had just the thing to make sure he didn’t have to hear any more from her.

Zebstrika’s thoughts became clear to Sera all too quickly, his cock pushing free of his sheath and extending in front of her, the tip already beginning to leak pre. She recoiled in disgust, moving away from the dripping slit with a snarl, but shrieked in pain as a bolt of electricity sparked against her hand, the jolt traveling through her entire body while the smell of ozone filled her nose. Zebstrika glared down at her, Sera trapped in his gaze as he moved forward again, pressing his cock to her lips.

She didn’t dare try to push him away, knowing what he was capable of doing to her, and so Sera slowly opened her mouth, breathing in the scent of Zebstrika’s musky horsecock with a shudder. She wasn’t given long to adjust though, Zebstrika thrusting forward and gagging her with a single push. Sera tried to push him away, but couldn’t budge the horse Pokemon an inch, his rocking fucking her mouth with ease.

Zebstrika could hardly hold back from gagging the little bitch, relishing the sensation of her hot, wet mouth around his cock. He knew she didn’t dare try to bite him, it being far too easy for him to discharge a blast of electricity into her at a moment’s notice. A little bit of mouth play wasn’t going to be enough for him though, and he started to thrust in earnest, reaching a decent speed as he pumped past her lips and deep into Sera’s throat. 

Zebstrika’s fury only added to the speed with which he slammed his cock into Sera’s unwilling throat, sparks playing across his mane as he snorted with pleasure. Her jaw was quickly beginning to ache, but she couldn’t risk moving while her Pokemon was using her mouth, she might hurt herself. The look in Zebstrika’s eyes scared her too, feeling so small beneath him that she didn’t dare try to push him away. 

When Zebstrika finally hit his limit, Sera nearly cried with relief. His harsh noises blended together into a whinny that hurt her ears, as the Pokemon’s cock pistoned in and out of her mouth at a speed he couldn’t hold for long. Suddenly, Sera’s limited supply of air cut off completely, Zebstrika forcing his thick horsecock straight down her throat. She tried to struggle, but the brutal facefucking left her weak, not able to push him away as Zebstrika’s cock throbbed in her mouth. The first spray of cum almost came back up, her stomach being filled faster than she could have imagined. No matter how much she swallowed, cum spilled out her lips around the horsecock, covering her body in thick, white streams.

Sera choked and coughed when Zebstrika pulled his cock from her lips, spraying the rest of his cum over her body. Drenched in his cum, she was an utter mess, but got a bit of her fire back now that she wasn’t actively being facefucked.

“How dare you do this to me… when I tell my father about this, he’ll have you put down like a dog! You’ll regret ever making this mistake-” Sera gasped in fear, twitching as Zebstrika slammed a hoof into the earth inches from her hands. She could feel the electricity sparking off his body, a static charge filling the air, and knew that there was nothing she could have done to prevent him if he decided to unleash that power on her.

Zebstrika should have been spent after unloading into Sera’s throat, but the frustration and anger from his treatment had him far too worked up to be satisfied after a single round, and fucking his “trainer’s” throat wasn’t going to cut it. With a contemptuous snort, he pushed her onto her stomach, watching her with barely restrained hunger as she struggled to rise. Her feeble movement only angered him more, the girl looking so weak after his brutal claiming of her mouth. This was his trainer? This was the one who was supposed to control him, to guide him in battle against other Pokemon? She was pathetic. Good for only one thing, and Zebstrika intended to make use of her until he was satisfied. 

Sera whimpered, arms barely able to support her as she pushed herself to her knees, acutely aware of her position beneath him. Her skirt didn’t cover anything, and her panties lasted only moments before her Pokemon grazed his teeth along the fabric, gripping at it and tearing them off her body, exposing her pussy to the air as she cried out, flinching away from his touch. It was all too obvious what he intended, the fear she felt sparking some last reserves of energy as she tried to crawl out from underneath Zebstrika.

The horse Pokemon was not about to let her escape so easily though, and he had no desire to have to pin her down to stop her struggling. Fortunately for him, there were other options, especially for an electric type Pokemon like himself. Focusing his energy, Zebstrika stamped a hoof to the ground again, and a spark leapt from his head to Sera’s body. She felt the touch and cried out, eyes clenched closed as she braced herself for the pain of an electric attack, but it never came. The real fear set in when she tried to relax her body, finding that it no longer responded to her commands. She’d been paralyzed by her Pokemon, and there wasn’t a thing she could do to stop him until it wore off.

“Zebstrika, I’m s-sorry for the way I treated you before… If you let me g-go, I won’t tell anyone what happened, not even my f-father. Please Zebstrika, d-don’t do this!” Sera couldn’t so much as turn her head to look at Zebstrika, much less crawl away from him, so she pleaded, desperately hoping he might change his mind. When he went silent above her, she dared to think he was taking pity on her, and was about to let her go. Those hopes were dashed as she felt him press his head to her slit, her mind awash with fear and revulsion at the thought of what was being done to her.

While she quivered in fear, body struggling against her paralysis, Zebstrika was taking his time to make sure everything would go smoothly, for him anyway. Sera hadn’t done much to clean his cock off, which meant he was slick with her drool and remnants of the last time he came. Knowing he could slide into her without too much preparation made him push greedily at her lips, not that he would have cared if he was dry. Her discomfort was the last thing in the Pokemon’s mind as he rocked forward, forcing his head into her pussy with a whinny of pleasure.

Sera groaned as his thick head stretched her opening, body struggling to adjust to the girth of the horse Pokemon. She felt nauseous, stretched by her Pokemon’s cock right out in the open, unable to even struggle against his intrusion. If someone were to come upon them, there’d be no way for her to explain what was happening, or to even convince them it wasn’t intentional. The cum still dripping off her body would be sure to make them assume the worst, and with her luck, those who wouldn’t walk away in disgust would only join in.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Zebstrika started to push again, her pussy taking more and more of his cock as it stretched to accommodate his massive length. She was fortunate that he’d taken her mouth first, the slick drool and cum helping him to slide in with minimal resistance as inch after inch of thick horsecock filled her cunt. She’d never felt so filled in her life, and she was sure that if she could look down, she’d be able to see the bulge being left in her stomach by his huge rod. Finally hitting the limits of what he could fit in her body, Zebstrika slowed to a halt, over half his cock buried inside Sera’s now-stretched pussy.

Sera wasn’t really any more comfortable now that he’d stopped moving, but at least she wasn’t being actively filled, her body slowly adjusting to the presence of Zebstrika’s cock inside her. Just when she felt the pressure starting to fade, Zebstrika began to move, driving his dick in and out of her body in slow, deliberate motions, the two of them getting used to the new sensation. Zebstrika was enjoying every moment of it, Sera’s walls tight around his cock in a way he knew would only happen once. Each thrust made her loosen a little more, but let him go faster, working his way up to a decent pace as he rutted the girl.

Sera’s experience was notably less enjoyable, her body still feeling far too full with each thrust. As time passed, however, the discomfort faded, replaced with an unfamiliar sensation. It took a few moments, but she nearly recoiled as she realized what it was. Pleasure was starting to mount in her core, blocking out the pain, but it didn’t make her feel any better. Indeed, she was disgusted with her own body for enjoying the feelings, hating herself for being made her Pokemon’s bitch and being able to feel good from it.

In spite of her best attempts to block it out, the pleasure rose with every thrust Zebstrika made. He was pistoning in and out of her with ease now, her pussy slick with her own juices and Zebstrika’s dripping precum. The horse Pokemon was approaching a second orgasm, but he knew it wasn’t going to be his last, and so didn’t bother to hold back. His hips all but blurred as he pressed against her again and again, reaching his peak with ease. Zebstrika threw his head back as he unloaded into her, thick cum spraying out of his cock and filling Sera’s insides, before slowing down, relishing the feel of unloading into the paralyzed girl.

She’d been trying to hold back, but nothing she could do seemed to stop it. As Zebstrika’s cum flooded her pussy, Sera felt herself reach her own peak, her body clenching around him as she lost herself in a wave of pleasure. When she regained control, she teared up, realizing what had happened to her. She was being fucked by her Pokemon, used as nothing more than a hole to satisfy him, and she had actually cum from the treatment. How could she be so disgusting?

The second round would have normally left him unable to do a thing, but the feeling of Sera’s walls around him, periodically squeezing his cock, quickly worked Zebstrika up enough for one last round. There was going to be no time spent adjusting to her, or allowing her to get used to his thick horsecock. This wasn’t a trainer and her Pokemon any more. This was a horse and a mare, meant for nothing more than taking his seed. He wasn’t going to hold back.

Sera felt Zebstrika start to move again, but it didn’t even cut through the haze of self disgust and despair in her mind. How could she have let this happen? What kind of trainer gets taken down and used by their own pokemon? Could she even call herself a trainer any more after this? She thought about what would happen if her father ever found out. She’d be thrown out of the home, not a penny to her name. Forced to beg for help from others, she’d probably have to sell her body just to get by. All because she was too weak to hold off her own Pokemon, becoming his breed mare instead. Why bother fighting it any more?

The change was felt by Zebstrika almost immediately, Sera no longer struggling around his cock. He was still surprised when she began to push into his touch, driving her body further along his shaft. He let the paralysis fade, and she pushed against him in earnest, fucking herself on his horsecock, pressing their fluids out of her and down her legs as she tore at the grass with clenched hands.

Sera bit her lip, her face flushing as she gave in to the pleasure, pushing into Zebstrika’s thrusts even as he rammed his cock between her lips. She couldn’t fight the feeling any more, and she could hardly even remember why she tried to in the first place. It felt so good to be fucked like this, and if Zebstrika had tried to pull away now, she would have begged him to fill her again. She gasped, breathless, each time she felt his head brush at her core.

Zebstrika himself could hardly hold back now that his toy was moving in time with him, the sensation of each thrust heightened as Sera clenched eagerly around him. He was sensitive from cumming twice already, and it only took a few minutes before he approached his limit, fucking his trainer as hard as he could.

Sera had cum several times by now, her mind an absolute mess as she drooled, loving every moment of the primal fuck session. She understood now. She wasn’t meant to be the trainer. No trainer would be broken this easily by their Pokemon. No trainer would be on the ground, squealing with pleasure and begging to be fucked faster. She wasn’t the trainer, she was the slave. And Zebstrika was her master.

That final thought was too much for the poor girl’s already fragile mind, her vision going white as Zebstrika shoved himself inside her one last time, emptying his balls completely in the eager girl’s completely spent body. She sank into that thought, and the pleasure washing through her body, sinking into unconsciousness as her realization echoed in her mind, pervading it and wiping everything else away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ace Trainer smirked as he wandered up the hill, idly rolling a Pokeball between his fingers. He’d beaten some spoiled rich girl up here just yesterday, and had gotten an incredible amount of money from it. With any luck, she’d be up here again, and he’d be able to make a good haul two days in a row.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a strange noise coming from the hilltop, just outside of his line of sight. When he drew level with it, the Pokeball slipped from his fingers, rolling a few inches away from him, completely forgotten. There was the rich girl he’d easily defeated the day before, but in a position he’d never have expected.

Sera was beneath her Zebstrika again, worshipping his cock while covered in a good coating of cum from the horse’s first orgasm. Her clothes were in tatters and stained white by the numerous times they’d been covered in cum, but she hardly noticed, her too-bright eyes utterly entranced by her Pokemon’s cock.

Zebstrika snorted as he covered the girl’s face in another thick load of cum, then turned to face the Ace Trainer with a quiet glare. Sera finally took note of what was happening, bouncing eagerly to her feet as she stood beside her Pokemon, one hand stroking his flank while the other caught some of the cum dripping off her body, bringing it to her lips and sucking each finger clean.

“Oh, hey there! I was just helping Master empty his balls! He needs it at least once an hour, or he gets super cranky, “ Sera panted, still trying to catch her breath from the recent facefucking. “DId you want to battle? I’m sure we can take you on this time, and if we win, Master will reward me with a belly full of his wonderful cum again. I hope you’re ready!”


End file.
